Duel for the Rose Into the Heart
by Pharaoh Kenshin13
Summary: Isis is an assassin for Kaiba Corp. and the wife of Seto Kaiba.Her mission:Kill Yami. Unfortunately,he's surrounded by a bunch of chaotic mess.Will Isis complete her mission?Or will her past block her goal?


Duel for the Rose (Into the Heart)

By Kayla Witherspoon

Chapter 1:Meet the Gang 

"King Atemu. You are the greatest duelist this world has ever known." One of the Pharaoh's servants praised him. "I agree." Another one of his servants added. 5,000 years ago, this was Atemu's lifestyle, ruling over Egypt as pharaoh. "King Atemu, King Atemu!!!" One of his advisors burst into the castle. "The Millennium items have been stolen! The grave robber, Bakura, and Marik, the tomb guardian have been freed!" The panicking advisor screamed in terror. Great fear showed in Atemu's crimson eyes. "Show me where they've gone!" he demanded, hastily arising from his throne. _"This must be the work of Shadi!" _The ruler thought as Marik, Bakura, and Shadi blocked the pharaoh's pathway. "Ha! We knew you'd come here sometime. In exchange for the puzzle, I will free this girl from bondage. What do you say to that?" Marik asked as Bakura pointed to a young girl, gagged and tied by the hands and feet. "You bastard! How dare you wager this girl's life for the item that was obviously meant for me!" Atemu yelled in anger. He ran over to the girl and knelt down next to her. He relieved her of the gag and she gasped for air. The kneeing villains covered her eyes as well. Atemu untied her and she stood up unsteadily. "Are you alright?" he asked her. "I-I-I-I'm f-f-fine sire." she stammered nervously. He uncovered her eyes. "Leave me here sire. I'll be okay." The girl tried to convince him to leave her, but with his kind heart, he couldn't bring himself to do that. "No. I won't leave you," he told her firmly. The pharaoh looked into her eyes. They were so blue, so beautiful, and so familiar; he almost lost his total train of thought. "You will be taken care of by my servants at my castle. Come, let me take you there." He said as he picked her up in his arms. The puzzle had a mysterious light emanating from it. Atemu knew that it was time to put this chaotic mess to an end. "Stay behind my guards for protection." He suggested the girl to do. "No dear pharaoh. The power of my millennium necklace will surely be of assistance to you. "She smiled confidently as she stood behind him. As she held onto his back, Atemu said an Egyptian prayer to Ra (God) in his head to give him strength. Then he chanted an Egyptian ritual spell used to get rid of evil spirits. With the help of the millennium necklace, it worked. Marik, Shadi and Bakura were flung into the depths of the Shadow Realm. Atemu heaved hard and his body gave in to ancient powers as he fell to his knees. "Pharaoh!" the girl shrieked as she rushed to his aid. She kneeled down and used the millennium necklace to heal him. "Thank you Desert Flower." He smiled. As they were walking back, something kept eating and nagging at the shy girl. _"What is a desert flower?"_ Although she really wanted to ask him, she didn't want to speak out of terms. _"I'm going to have to ask sometime, but not now."_ she thought, wincing at the consequences she might have to face. "It's awfully quiet...Are you okay Desert Flower?" the crimson-eyed pharaoh asked her gently. _"Okay!? If I don't ask him now, I might die of pondering too much!"_ She opened her mouth to speak, and surprisingly, the words came out. "What is a desert flower?" Atemu chuckled. "Why a desert flower is a very beautiful plant, almost like a rose. It's a violet ground orchid. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way when I called you that. It's just that...that you remind me so much of It." he explained. When they finally arrived at the castle, he set her down and bowed at _her_ feet! "How must I repay you for saving my life Desert Flower?" he asked. "All I need is peace and comfort." she replied humbly. "That can be arranged." He said as two servants came in. "Give this girl my spare bedroom and care for her wounds." He commanded them. The girl clapped her hands together in appreciation. Atemu swept his hand against the ground in thanks to her. The servants summoned earlier led her to the spare room. It was almost _all_ gold! The rest was either silver or diamond. "This room sparkles!" she gasped in awe. Night seemed to fall quickly. When everyone was asleep, Atemu awoke to check on his guest and newfound friend. He found her snuggled in the soft bed, fast asleep. He smiled and sat down on the mattress. "Wake up." He whispered in her ear. She moved around a little and woke up. "Gomenasaine (I'm sorry) to disturb you but...I just wanted to do this to show how much I appreciate you saving me." He said as he took a beautiful silver tiara with the finest diamonds embedded in it out of his sack. Her eyes widened. "I-I-I-I don't know what to say!" she said as she hugged him. His body pressed against hers felt very comforting. He grinned. At least, she _thought_ he did. It was more of a 'I-got-the girl-and you-didn't!'Smirk. "That's not all Desert Flower." He said. You know those people who tell you that if something's good, it can get better? Well, you should believe those people because they're right! This already shocked girl thought she would get another stunning accessory like the tiara, but got something much better! Atemu still held onto her, as his face got closer to hers. Their lips touched quickly. She felt as if she could fly. She kissed him back, just to have that feeling again. "I'll make this last." He whispered. The trembling pharaoh took a deep breath, and leaned in for a second time. He went farther than she thought he would. Yes, their lips touched, but his tongue danced around joyfully in her mouth. _"Oh my! I'm feeling weak already!" _she thought. The girl accepted his silent offer, which was 'too good for words' and let her tongue travel through his mouth. _"Oh the taste! Dear Ra! What am I going to do now?"_ Atemu attempted to think, but couldn't. Their arms and legs crossed. Hands were in new places, and the associates, the mere age of 16,were enjoying the effects of love at first sight. It took them a few minutes for them to break away on one accord. When they did, the girl touched her lips, and her big, now gigantic blue eyes wandered around the room aimlessly. Atemu, who was licking his lips frequently to see if anything was left, decided to finally ask her what her name was. "What is your name Desert Flower? Although Desert Flower seems to fit you very well." _"Now I know why he's calling me Desert Flower! He thinks I'm hot! And he was smirking, not smiling! But he is quite attractive if I do say so myself."_ The girl thought, smirking sweetly. "My name is Ishizu, dear pharaoh." She told him as she blushed. Now he knew! _"Now her oiled brown skin, her raven black, silky-soft hair, and her enchanting sky blue eyes can be matched with a name! Her thin waist, her gorgeous figure, and her stunning voice can be categorized under a name! Ishizu! What an elegant name Ra has given her. She is a total and complete angel!" _the love-struck pharaoh thought. "Do you hear my thoughts Ishizu?" he asked her. She nodded as tears trickled down the side of her cheeks. The millennium necklace allowed her to read other's thoughts, and she'd read his by accident. "_My_ Desert Flower..." he started off, clearly putting the emphasis on 'my'. "...Ishizu...." The way her name rolled off of his tongue made her shiver. No one had ever gotten her name right. Not even her friends and family. "Will you...become...my queen?" he asked her. First, Ishizu gawked at the idea. Then she sighed softly. She nodded. "This is a dream come true! I've finally found my true love! Atemu?" She asked him hesitantly. "Yes?" he responded. "I want to tell you that...well...aishiteru (I love you)." She whispered. "Come again?" "Aishiteru! AISHITERU! AISHITERU!" she practically screamed at the top of her lungs. "I love you too Ishizu." Atemu chuckled as she lay down and fell into a soothing, deep sleep. "Sweet dreams, my queen." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. "Did you see that? He's fallen in love with the girl! Just as planned. Marik you're a genius!" Bakura cackled. The troublesome trio looked onto the scene through a window. "What are next, O Greatest of Evil-Plan makers?" Shadi asked Marik. Bakura did a funny dance that involved knives and blood splattering everywhere in the background. ( Scary isn't it?) "It's simple Shadi. That lovesick pharaoh has absolutely no clue whatsoever that Ishizu is my sister. So when we strike, I will be able to assault an attack on the Pharaoh, while Bakura pilfers all the riches he can find, and you can do whatever you want with that sorcerer Seth (Seto Kaiba). So you see, everything will be flawless." Marik replied. "Good." Bakura said, wiping off his bloody knives and kicking dead bodies over a cliff. The trouble started early the next morning. At daybreak, the horrible millennium item holders snuck into the castle. Atemu and Ishizu were the last ones to be informed of the chaos. Atemu let Ishizu call on the guards. "Marik! You never seem to give up do you?" The enraged pharaoh asked as he unsheathed his sword. "No, I guess not." Marik said. "My rod enables me to slice through anything, including you!" Marik swung the Millennium Rod at Atemu. Atemu's sword helped him injure Marik greatly, while Ishizu watched in horror as the two people she loved most fought for the highest throne in Egypt. Bakura sneaked past them all found a certain room stacked sky-high with the finest silver, gold, and every kind of jewel you could think of. "We've hit the jackpot." Bakura sneered as he loaded bag after bag of treasure. Atemu was so weak he couldn't see straight, but the pharaoh still had the advantage. Before the final blow was struck to Marik's head, Ishizu ran in front of her brother, and stopped Atemu in midair. "Please! Pharaoh! Do not hurt him!" "Why not?" Atemu asked. "Because he's my brother!!" she sobbed. "Ishizu? It's all right. The pharaoh has used you to get to me." Marik lied. "I WHAT?! Ishizu I would never betray you. Don't listen to him!" Atemu tried to persuade her. "NO! You double-crossing lying traitor!" she shouted as Marik knocked Atemu out. "Thank you dear sister for helping me gain all of Egypt." He said to Ishizu as Bakura showed up, dragging about ten bags behind him. "Got all I could find. It's all in here." The tomb robber said as he patted one of the bags. "Good. Now, Ishizu come with me. Let us go. Your work is done here." Shadi told her. She smiled evilly and followed Shadi. "Ishizu..." the pharaoh asked weakly. "...Why?" "Because Marik's my brother, and I'd do _anything_ for him." She said as she blew a kiss at him and left with Marik, Shadi and Bakura. The Puzzle glowed once more, as did the Millennium Necklace, Rod, Ring, Key, Eye and Scale. "NOOO! The world shall NOT belong to you MARIK!!!" Atemu yelled after them. Then he smiled triumphantly. The Millennium Puzzle shone so bright, it was able to summon all three of the Egyptian Gods. "The bright light locked the holders of the millennium items in the items themselves and the world was saved..." Yami said as he finished telling Yugi about that fateful day in Egypt. "So she betrayed you huh?" Yugi asked sympathetically. Yami couldn't answer. He trudged upstairs to his room and buried his head in his pillow. _"Why did you betray me Ishizu? What did I do to deserve a broken heart?"_ Yami thought. Soon after, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Yugi called. He opened the door, and Joey came rushing in. But, senselessly, was looking for a way out. "Joey what's wrong?" Yugi asked. "Mai! She's gonna get me!! She's afta' me man! I gotta go! Where's the back door?!" Joey yelled frantically as Mai, who was a mile away, screamed "JOOEEY!!!GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" "Was that her?" Yugi asked. "Yeah! Oh and tell Mai that I'm sorry! Don't ask why. Bye Yug'!" Joey said as he ran out the back door. The doorbell rang again. This time, it was Shizuka. "Hi Shizuka!" Yugi said cheerfully. "Hi Yugi! Have you seen my brother?" she asked. "Ummm...He just ran in and back out again. Hey! Sit down! Chill out! I was hoping you'd arrive soon anyway!" Yugi exclaimed as he plopped down on the couch next to Shizuka. "Where's Yami? I usually hear him getting into trouble like when he tries to use something like the microwave." she asked, looking around the room. "Upstairs...and not too happy either." Yugi told her. "I'll cheer him up!" She chirped as she bounded up the stairs towards Yami's room. Shizuka lightly rapped on the door. "Yami? Can I come in?" she asked gently. "Shizuka.........I don't want to be bothered right now." Yami said glumly. "Oh." She replied as she opened the door. A tear fell from her eye. "You don't even want your own friend to talk to you?" she asked, feeling more hurt by the moment. "Shi-Chi...don't cry. It's just.... I don't...I don't...she.........I could've...." He tried to explain, thinking about Ishizu. "Shhh. Quiet. I know. You loved her. Don't worry.... that was then, this is now. Put the past behind you." She whispered in his ear. Yami sat up and hugged Shizuka. "C'mon Yugi was getting worried about you." She said as she hopped down the stairs, with Yami behind her. "Yugi he's okay." Shizuka told the tri-color haired boy as a smile slowly made it's way to Yami's face. "Thanks Shizuka you're the best!" Yugi exclaimed as he hugged Shizuka. All three of them plopped down on the couch and watched TV. Earlier that day, Yugi decided to have a party, just to be a little "friendlier' than usual, as Anzu would say. Meanwhile, Ryou and Bakura were walking to Yugi's house, Malik following in secret, talking about, well, the things that the two counterparts usually talk about. Ryou was trying to tell Bakura that roasted duck was better than human flesh, and Bakura, who of course wasn't listening, but was focusing on whom to kill today. _"Hmm...who to slaughter like a pig today? I wish Ryou would shut up. I mean eating a thing that makes tape (he thinks it's **duck** tape not **duct** tape.)"_ The bored tomb robber thought. _/Ryou I have the feeling that someone's following us. / _ Bakura said through the link, looking around. "Oh stop being so paranoid. The only reason you're so cautious is because 'killer snails' attacked you that day I sent you to get a few things from the store. I don't know why you even were even near snails in the first place." Ryou laughed. As the two white-haired boys arrived in front of Yugi's door, Malik popped up out of the bushes. "Now remember what I told you before we left. Be nice to Yami and everything will be-gasp Holy shi-znap!" Malik almost scared poor Ryou out of his skin. "Shiznap? What kind of word is that? You have to break that vow to' never use foul language ever again'. It sucks. Horribly." Bakura commented. Once Ryou caught his breath, he said "Oh hi Malik! I didn't see you there." "You little...see Ryou! I told you someone was following us!" The tomb robber exclaimed. "Yo Ryou. What up? Wanna hang?" Malik asked, pushing Bakura aside. Ryou blushed. Bakura, on the other hand took out his dagger. "Oh don't even try that on me bishie. Yugi invited me and I'm taking the opportunity to be myself and I will." Malik said quite arrogantly. Then the blonde tomb guardian skipped into Yugi's house singing Jessica Simpson's song: With You. "Ryou? Isn't she retarded?' Bakura asked his hikari through clenched teeth. "Not as cute as Malik..." Ryou said spacily. Bakura rolled his eyes and dragged Ryou into the house. One by one, Yugi's posse arrived, which meant one thing, PAAARTAY PEOPLES! Even when Anzu showed up, the party was nice, besides her hugging everybody she came across. Even Marik showed up. Joey had arrived with Mai carrying him. The poor guy looked so beat up, a hobo would look better. Later on, the phone rang. Yugi hopped over a few people and managed to get to it. "Hello? Wwwwhat? Wwwwhat? Wwwwhat? Yeeeah! Oh? Really! Are you serious? Okay thanks. Have a nice day! Bye!" Yugi looked around. He needed everyone's attention. Soo..."EVERYBODY! GUESS WHAT?" he yelled at the top of his small lungs. Everyone became quiet and looked at him. "Everybody...I'M RICH!! My millionaire uncle gave all his money to me since he's moving to Europe! So I'm inviting you all to come to this building that Yami and I have had our eyes on. It's business building, but it's also a hotel kinda thing. Now let's get outta this shabby hole and GO!" Everyone else raced out the building and into his or her car. Yami and Yugi hopped into their own car and Yami drove. Right before he pulled off, Yugi stuck his head out of the window and screamed "FOLLOW US!" They all did as they were told and followed the black jaguar to the middle of Domino. Yami stopped and pulled over in front of the biggest building on the street. The rest of the gang pulled over as well to marvel the building. It looked like it should've belonged in New York City. "This is it." Yugi and Yami said simultaneously. Meanwhile, Seto and his wife, Isis, looked on the same scene out of the window of the top floor of Kaiba Corp. He then looked at Isis. "Are you ready?" he asked, putting his arm around her waist. She nodded solemnly. "You know what you have to do. But let me remind you that if this mission is screwed up, it's over between us. Of course, I know you won't ruin it. Now _what_ exactly do you have to do?" he asked, his cold, blue eyes widening from insanity. While still staring out the window, she responded: "Kill Yami."


End file.
